My Little Dragons Fire is Magic
by Starflight98
Summary: When a storm strikes Jade Mountain, the Dragonets and Peril are sucked into an alternate world, but they're not the only ones. An old enemy kindles a dream of taking over this magical world, forcing the Dragonets to team up with it's inhabitants to stop her. But some enemies need more than claws to be defeated. Rated M for language and violence. R&R. Chapter 2 coming soon.


**Hello dear Readers! I am so sorry that this took two years to get out, but here it is!**

**Tada! Chapter one at last!**

**I want to thank Donut Downpour for giving me the kick in the keister I needed to get this story going, so THANK YOU!**

**Anyway, please read and review, tell me how I am doing, but I will be ignoring any messages concerning future chapters, as I am not as reliable as I would like to be when it comes to posting.**

**Well, as always, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Clay yawned as he opened his eyes, blinking the remnants of sleep from their heavy lids. He smiled as he felt the warm scales against his stomach, and nuzzled the copper colored dragon next to him. The bronze dragon yawned and rolled over before smiling at Clay.<p>

"Morning, Clay."

"Good morning, Peril." Clay sat up slowly, grimacing at the light-headedness that came with getting a head rush. After the wave of nausea passed, the MudWing stood up completely to stretch. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like the dead," Peril replied. "And I had a weird dream last night."

Clay turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

Peril nodded. "I kept seeing these weird four legged creatures with hooves. Some had wings, some had horns on their foreheads, and some had both. I just don-"

"Are you two awake in there?!" a rather commanding feminine voice demanded.

"No, Tsunami," Clay grumbled. "We just fell asleep again."

"I'm not Tsunami," a much sweeter voice replied. A small golden head poked into the cavern.

"Holy crap, Sunny!" Peril gasped. "How did you do that?"

"I've been practicing," Sunny admitted. "But seriously. Tsunami is getting kinda worried."

"About what?" Clay asked.

The SkyWing and SandWing glared at him. "About the stuff only she could worry about!"

Clay visibly flinched. "Tell her I'll be right up."

Sunny smiled and disappeared.

"You were lying, right?" Peril asked.

"I wish," Clay sighed as he left the cavern.

Peril groaned and rolled back over.

* * *

><p>Birds were singing outside of the massive tree-shaped purple mansion on the edge of Ponyville. The sound of clouds popping drifted in through the open window from a distance as Twilight yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Twilight pulled herself out of bed, still seeing double, pulled on her bathrobe, and dragged herself to the door.<p>

After she opened the door and looked out into the corridor, she paused.

"_Shit!"_ Twilight cursed. "Which way to the kitchen again?" She gave up after a moment and decided to take the left hoof corridor, as the smell of cooking eggs was wafting from that direction. "When in doubt, follow your nose."

She found Spike in the kitchen cooking, the table already laid.

"Good morning, Twilight"

"No, it most assuredly is not," the alicorn grumbled. She poured herself a cup of strong black coffee and chugged it, scalding the back of her throat. "Ow!"

"Careful," Spike warned. "It's hot."

Twilight shook her head furiously, and healed her burnt throat with a spell. "Thanks for telling me."

"That's what I'm here for!" Spike replied proudly.

Twilight smiled.

After eating the delicious breakfast Spike had made, Twilight trotted to what she assumed was supposed to be a library, but it was empty. Twilight could almost see all of the books on the shelves and was about to reach for one, but remembered, it was all in her head. She stopped with a sigh.

Twilight was startled out of her reverie by a loud pounding of hooves on heavy wood in the distance. Twilight jumped, as the sound of somepony knocking on the front door sounded much bigger and more ominous due to the cavernous depths of the new castle. Collecting herself, Twilight teleported to the main foyer and pushed the door open with her magic to reveal Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, hanging from Rainbow's mouth by her tail.

Rainbow shot in and put the pink pony down. "Twilight!" she sounded frantic. "She just got one!"

Twilight poked her head outside, looked around, and said, "Good morning Rainbow." She then closed the door and turned to stare at the prismatic pegasus. "Would it kill you to say 'hello'?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Rainbow turned a pale shade of red.

"That's alright," Twilight smiled. "What brings you two by? And why was Pinkie's tail in your mouth?"

"She just got a sign from the universe and I can't remember what this one means!"

Twilight nodded. She had recently started compiling a list of Pinkie's Pinkie Sense signals and what they meant. "What is it?"

"Show her, Pinkie!" Rainbow told her.

"I can't just do it, silly" Pinkie snorted. "It has to come out of-"

Suddenly, Pinkie started getting a major case of shudders. A second later, her she started stomping her back left hoof so fast, it made a buzzing noise. Then her ears flopped as she hiccuped.

For a moment, Twilight was silent, before pulling a binder out of thin air and leafing through it.

"Well?" Rainbow asked. "What does it mean?"

"Well, the shudders refer to an event of major proportions," Twilight began. "And the hoof-skipping indicated that the event will occur at around midnight, but, I can find no reference of the Ear-flop with a hiccup combo any-"

"It means something that is out of this world," Pinkie said ominously, before bouncing out the door, which had mysteriously opened itself.

Twilight and Rainbow exchanged tearse glances.

"Keep an eye on her," Twilight ordered.

Rainbow nodded and shot out the door.

* * *

><p>"Fatespeaker, can you pass me that copy of <em>Animus Histories<em>?"

Fatespeaker passed the scroll to the blind NightWing. "How many more of these do you want to file?" she asked.

"Hopefully all of them." Starflight fit the scroll in it's own cubbyhole, and paused when he heard Fatespeaker's audible sigh. "We'll stop at noon for a break."

"Okay."

At that moment, Sunny poked her head in. "How's it going in here?"

Starflight jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, but quickly recovered.

"Not bad," Starflight replied. "Is Clay available?"

"No," Sunny replied. "He just went out hunting with Tsunami and Webs three minutes ago.

"When he gets back, can you ask him to bring those last three crates of scrolls up?"

"Sure thing!" Sunny winked, then silently berated herself, remembering he was blind. "Oh! And Riptide showed up! Tsunami was over the moons!"

Starflight snorted as he felt his way along the shelves. "We heard."

"We thought someone was getting murdered," Fatespeaker replied blandly.

This gave the half-SandWing the pause. She tilted her head quizzically, opened her mouth to say something, then shrugged, and left.

Fatespeaker watched her go with an envious look. Then she seemed to remember something.

"Hey, uh, Starflight?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Starflight paused and glanced in her general direction. "You already did," he replied.

"What?" The younger NightWing frowned. "What did I ask you?"

"Whether or not you could ask me something." Starflight picked up a scroll next to his tallon, and reared up on his hindquarters to reach a higher cubby hole.

"No! Something besides that!" She grumbled.

This response elicited a chuckle from the blind dragonet. "Sure! Fire away!"

"Um, well" Fatespeaker started. "I uh, I wanted to know if... if anyone knew anything about Scarlet,."

"Scarlet?" Starflight asked, startled. "What about her?"

Fatespeaker shuffled her wings, slightly uncomfortable. "Like, um, like where she is, or, uh, what she's doing, or a-anything like that…"

Starflight hesitated. "I haven't heard anything. I doubt anyone else has, or they would have told me. Why are you suddenly curious?"

"Oh, uh…" Fatespeaker paused to take a deep breath before beginning again. "I just, uh, had a weird dream about her last night."

Starflight whirled on her. "A dream?! Did she say anything to you? Where did it look like she was? Did she look like she was holding something?"

The female dragonet stumbled back a couple steps, startled from the librarian's outburst. "What? No, she wasn't holding anything!"

Starflight stopped. "She wasn't?"

Fatespeaker, pressed her palm against her jaw, a look of deep contemplation on her face. "I don't think so."

Starflight sighed and turned away, looking slightly deflated.

"But she looked like she was attacking some kind of castle growing out of the side of a mountain, and a bunch of these strange creatures were running around in the castle panicking."

Starflight mulled this over, and was about to respond when he heard Fatespeaker's stomach rumble. The smaller NightWing blushed sheepishly. Starflight smiled. "How about we worry about that and these scrolls later. Let's go see if the others are back with lunch."

"Sounds good!" Fatespeaker smiled as she ducked under Starflight raised wing to guide him down to the mess hall.

* * *

><p>The sound of hoofsteps echoed around the cavernous bedroom as its alicorn occupant paced back and forth, pausing at the end of each pass to look out the window, moving to the door, then back again.<p>

"_What could happen at midnight that is of such a massive magnitude, that thoughts of such an event couldn't be conceived in Equestria? Is a meteor coming? No, her tail would have been twitching. A solar flare? No, Princess Celestia already has countermeasures in place for those. And there is a combo for that."_

"Ugh! What is it?!" The alicorn snarled the heavens.

The heavens remained annoyingly silent.

"Thanks for the help…" Twilight grumbled. "Who would know about such things?"

Twilight continued to pace for a couple seconds before her face lit up.

"Aha! I know just the zebra to ask!"

Twilight hummed a merry tune to herself as she trotted through the streets of Ponyville, politely returning the jovial shouts of greeting from her neighbors with a wave and a warm smile.

"_I just hope Zecora has the answer I'm looking for. Or can at least point me in the right direction."_ Twilight was so distracted with her thoughts that she barely registered the sound of somepony calling to her.

"Good morning, Twilight!"

"Huh? What?"

Twilight stopped and looked around for the speaker.

"Twilight! Over here! To your left!"

Twilight swung her head to the left and finally spotted Rarity watering one of her numerous flower boxes while simultaneously entertaining Opalescence with a stuffed mouse.

"Oh! Good morning Rarity," Twilight replied politely, trotting over.

"What were you so preoccupied with?" The fashionista asked.

Twilight shook her head. "Nothing too important," she lied. "I was on my way over to Zecora's and was planning to stop at Fluttershy's on the way to check on Owlowiscious."

"Did anything happen?" Rarity asked.

"He came down with a nasty cough the other day, so Fluttershy is looking after him for me until he gets better."

"Aw! That's awfully nice of her!"

Twilight frowned. "You make it sound like doing something like that is completely unlike her."

"Oh, no no no! Not at all!" Rarity replied hastily. "I just meant that it amazes me how generous she is when it comes to animals. And that's _my _Element!"

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to mess with you," Twilight admitted with a smirk.

Rarity pouted.

"So, uh, did you want to come with me?" The alicorn asked.

Rarity shook her head at once. "As much as I would enjoy that, I just have too much work here to do!"

"Why?"

"You simply would not _believe_ how many ponies are ordering dresses and gowns for the Gala next month!" Rarity gasped. "I am honestly so glad that I can send half of the orders the Canterlot branch. I don't know how I would get by without it!"

Twilight smiled. "I feel kind of envious towards Sassy Saddles. You must be paying her a ton!"

"I wish!" Rarity snorted, to the princess's confusion. "Did you know that she tried to negotiate her wages _down_! She wanted me to pay her less!"

"How much less?"

"She only wanted 55% of what I was offering her. In the end, I had to threaten to fire her if she didn't take the money, and we finally settled for 85%, which is still a lot!" Rarity paused here to take a breath, before resuming her tirade. "But I told her not to get too upset if a few heavy bonuses appeared in the mail for all of her help with all of these dresses."

"Well, as long as she's happy working for you, that's all that really matters," Twilight added.

Rarity was about to respond when they were interrupted by a feline yowl. They looked down to see Opal holding her mouse toy, having gotten it when Rarity had dropped it.

"I should probably leave you to your work, then," Twilight suggested as she turned to leave.

"Thank you for stopping by!" Rarity called after her.

It didn't take long for Twilight to reach Fluttershy's cottage. The canary yellow pegasus in question was out hanging some bird feeders from a tree in her garden when she noticed Twilight's approach.

"Oh, good morning, Twilight," she called. "I'm glad you stopped by!"

"Good morning, Fluttershy!" Twilight called in response came closer.

"Can I tempt you with a cup of tea?" Fluttershy inquired. "I have a pot on the stove now."

The princess pondered this for a moment. "I suppose one won't hurt."

"Great!" Fluttershy disappeared inside and returned a moment later carrying a silver platter laden with a teapot, two teacups with saucers, a pair of spoons, a bowl of sugar, a small pitcher of milk roughly five inches tall, and a bowl of shortbread cookies. She placed the platter down on the table under the eaves of her house overlooking her back yard.

Twilight followed her around to the back of the house, but no sooner had she sat down, she heard a popping noise behind her.

"Good morning, dear Fluttershy!" A familiarly obnoxious voice said behind her. "Oh, Twilight! Good morning to you to! You're just the pony I wanted to talk to!"

"Good morning, Discord," Twilight replied politely, as a draconequus sat down across from her. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Discord pulled a third teacup, saucer, and spoon out of thin air and helped himself to the tea and biscuits, pouring mostly milk into his cup and adding a single cube of sugar and a small amount of actual tea, yet the liquid inside looked almost black. "I had this strange dream last n-"

"Where are you going with this, Discord," Twilight asked in a warning voice. "Divination doesn't exist."

"If it doesn't exist, then why does it have a name?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Okay, fine!" Twilight exasperated. "Divination does exist, but I'm in denial about it."

"Can I finish?" Discord asked, sounding put out.

"Sorry," Twilight said sheepishly. "You were saying?"

"I had this weird dream last night, and couldn't understand it." Discord munched on a half eaten cookie, but instead of being devoured, the part that had been eaten already grew back.

"What was the dream about?"

"Well," Discord began. "I was in Canterlot, at around midnight. It must have been the day of the Grand Galloping Gala, because there was a lot of noise coming from the the palace."

"Go on..."

"I was walking around the shopping district, and I noticed a door to an old shop was hanging wide open, but the shop looked closed. So I went to the door to close it, when I noticed something inside." Discord took a sip of his tea. Nothing unusual seemed to happen.

"What was it?"

"Well, I went inside to investigate, when pony jumped at me. But something was off about him. He looked like he had fangs."

"Fangs?" Fluttershy asked, looking spooked.

Discord nodded. "I pushed him away, but I got a good look at him."

"What did you see?" Twilight asked, looking up from her notepad which she was scribbling furiously on.

"His back half looked like that of a dragon!"

"A dragon?" Twilight asked, confused.

Fluttershy mumbled her excuse and left the table.

"That's right. Where his back legs and hooves were supposed be, there were dragon legs and feet. He had a dragon's tail, and he was covered in bright red scales from the waist down."

Twilight finished writing this down, and looked up. "Is that all?"

"Well, he jumped at me again, and that is when I woke up."

Twilight nodded, and helped herself to a shortbread.

"Fluttershy!" Discord called. "I'm done! You can come out now!"

The pegasus in question poked her head around the back door. "Really?"

Discord nodded.

"Well, Discord," Twilight started. "I have no ideal what any of this means, but I will look around for something for you."

"Thank you, Twilight."

"Let me know if you get another of these dreams."

"I thought you didn't like divination," Discord reminded her.

"I don't," Twilight agreed, shaking her head." I have no respect for the field."

"Than, why-"

Twilight finished her cookie, and said "This morning, Pinkie Pie got another 'Sign from the Universe', that means something of major proportions, not fathomable in this world will occur at midnight. Your dream took place at midnight, and I never would have guessed ponies half turning onto dragons."

Discord and Fluttershy glanced at each other, then shrugged.

"I'll keep you informed," Discord promised.

"Thank you," Twilight nodded. She went for her tea and stopped. "Hey! When did my teacup fill itself?"

* * *

><p>So? What did you all think?<p>

Please submit a review and destroy those Follow and Fave buttons, and tell me how I did.

Thank you!


End file.
